Halo:RWBY
by Revan798
Summary: The Forward Unto Dawn has reached a warp hole which has led them into the dimension of RWBY! Though, it may seem John, Arby, and Cortana may have a problem, with the outsiders and hunters from their universe! Credit goes to: Mounty Oum and Rooster Teeth (RWBY), and 343i (Halo)
1. Introduction

The Forward Unto Dawn flew into deep space, Thel'Vadam tried to keep the ship onto Earth but though the ship was very damaged and could not fly very well, as well of the fact the ship was torn apart but luckily, the cryo bay was kept intact meaning that John-117 was on. "This is The Arbiter, can any human ships contact me?" The elite asked on the com's... Dead silent, as then The alien in anger, smashed onto the console and then, sound came through as he heard voices, "Arbiter..do..go!" The com's were glitched and staticy and Arbiter could not hear half of what the voices were saying as then a warp hole came which sucked the Foward Unto Dawn, tearing it apart part by part!

At The Forest Of Forever Fall...

Ruby Rose quickly sent a slash at a Beowolf, with Blake sending more Beowolves to their doom. "There are more than usual, whats going on?" Blake asked as Weiss replied, "It doesn't matter, we just need to find the sap, and bring it back!" As she swung her rapier sending out fire roasting beo wolves to death, "I have a plan!" Ruby called out as she swung her scythe at several beowolves, beheading the grimm creatures. "Which is?" Yang asked as she punched a beowolf in the face, with then Ruby quickly explaining as she stated of doing the same thing when they fought the Nevermore. "Then, my cross magazine will launch me at the Beowolves and I take them all down." She stated as the other three girls nodded their heads at the plan, with Yang and Blake stabbing hooks into trees which Weiss used a glyph to launch Ruby at the bewolves.

Unknown forest area...

The Arbiter woke up from the crash, he stared at the window which was cracked, he had trouble as it all happened so quick, he then realized. "The Spartan!" Arbiter gasped as the elite hopped from his chair taking his energy sword and plasma rifles and ran down the hall, as he heard Cortana's voice, "Arbiter? Are you awake?" The AI asked "Where is the Spartan?" Arbiter asked as Cortana quickly replied, "He's in the cryo-bay, hold up.." Cortana said as she showed a map of the entire ship with then, a blinking light hit near the elevator bay. "The blinking light is where Chief is at, you are right here." The AI explained as she showed a light at the cockpit. "Thank you, construct." Thel thanked her but got curious and asked, "Where are you held?" The elite asked as Cortana responded, "I am with Chief, just get to the cryo-bay and i'll free him, then we can check where were held." Thel nodded as he got out of the seat and ran.

Ohhhh snap! Things have gone down! Hope you all enjoyed, kthxbai. :3


	2. Vroom Vroom?

Hey everyone, love the follows and the people who read this, were onto the second chapter and it seems things have gone down (literally, take that Forward Unto Dawn!)

Ship of Forward Unto Dawn...

Arbiter ran in the ship, as the elite readied his energy dagger just in case if they were to be boarded, it is a crash landed ship, right? The elite quickly ran along the deck, as Cortana opened several locked doors which then the elite saw the cryo-bay, several odd pods, but which one was Master Chief in? Cortana quickly showed up from a holo panel which the elite was grateful for, as he asked, "Where is the spartan? With his AI comrade pointing straight behind her as she then quickly woke up the chief from his cryo-stasis. "What's going on?" Thel asked Cortana as she replied, "I'm waking him up from Cryo-stasis, I put him in a few hours ago before the crash landing. "I see." The elite replied as he walked toward the front of the capsule and he realized the door was not opening. "Construct, can't he open the door?" "Hold on.." She replied as she tried opening the door again, which failed. "John, can you hear me?" The AI spoke, worried if the spartan was dead, she tried to hold her emotions, trying to stay calm, as then she heard his voice on the comm's,"The door's not opening, get Arbiter to open it." He ordered as Cortana nodded and spoke to her elite ally, "Use your energy dagger and slice open the door, John can't get it open." She stated as the elite did just that, taking two of his energy daggers slicing the cryo stasis tube door into two pieces and stepped back which the spartan kicked the parts of the door open. Finally, The legendary Master Chief was up in action, "Explain what happened on the way to the armory, were getting a troop hog and loading every UNSC weapon we can find and all ammunition." He spoke yanking Cortana as he then spoke, ordering more, "Cortana, set a NAV point to the armory, make sure we get all the weapons in there."

Forest Of Forever Fall..

Ruby ran head first, seeing a bunch of burnt metal and a larger piece of metal which resembled somewhat like a space-ship. "Ruby, slow down, sheesh, whats gotten into you?" Weiss called out as she then called out her team leaders name, "Ruby?" She asked as the heiress saw exactly what Ruby saw, which then the entire team saw what it was, they ran in closer, sliding across a hill as they ran to the crash site. "UNSC frigate Foward Unto Dawn..." Ruby read aloud as Blake examined the craft as well, "It seems most likely these guys are an army, it seems this ship had weapons if its a type of frigate, matters what they classify as a frigate at least.." "Should we go ahead and check it out?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded, "We can probably save some lives." Yang stated, jumping in "Hold on, let me get this wall down." The blonde teenager said as she activated Ember Celcia.

Ship Of Forward Unto Dawn...

The Master Chief took the last four frag grenades, putting them into the last bag they could find, he threw it onto the warthog and got into the drivers seat. He put his foot onto the gas pedal, which then the warthog drove, he then heard banging, "Cortana, put a NAV point to that sound of banging!" John ordered as Cortana replied, "Setting NAV point, whatever is trying to get through this seems hostile, I recommend going guns-a-blazing." John nodded as he took a bag pulling out a SAW, one of the LMG's that was used rarely and was only used for crowd control. "Take this, Cortana states that we may have to fight hostiles, very strong hostiles." The Chief said as Arbiter nodded and then he made a sharp turn, luckily for the two soldiers no weapon bags fell off. The Warthog crashed through the frigate busting out with John taking a Battle rifle and making another sharp turn firing with his comrade, bullets flinging everywhere as several streaks went into the bushes!

Well, things have most def gone down! Hope you enjoyed this chapter everybody!


End file.
